Atarashii Mirai
by Dark Venus
Summary: Um novo futuro, uma nova chance, um recomeço. Do mesmo universo de Mou Maiyoi wa Nai. SanaYuki cute pair relativamente OOC.


_**Atarashii Mirai**_

**Kimi wo Shinjiteru**

_Yukimura:_

_Ore wa iku yo Mirai no tame ni shujyutsushitsu e  
Kowaku wa nai yo Minna no omoi ni mamorareteiru kara  
Kimi mo ike yo Mirai no tame ni cooto no naka e  
Nani mo osorenakute iiyo Ore ga inotteru kara _

Masui de usureru ishiki ni Arawarete wa kieru omoide  
Ase to namida to Itoshii made no egao  
Sugi ni mezameru toki wa  
Kimi mo ore mo atarashii Mirai ni irundane 

_Sanada:_

_Ore wa iku yo Mirai no tame ni cooto no naka e  
Kowaku wa nai yo Omae no omoi mamorareteiru kara  
Omae mo ike yo Mirai no tame ni shujyutsushitsu e  
Nani mo osorenakute iiyo Oretachi ga inotteru kara _

Yukimura to Sanada:

_Mou mayoi wa nai Datte atarashii mirai Teni iretai kara_

Yukimura:

Dakara Ore wa

Sanada:

Ore wa

Yukimura to Sanada:

Iku yo･･･

* * *

A operação de Yukimura se iniciara enquanto jogavam contra a Seigaku e enquanto perdia vergonhosamente para Echizen Ryoma.

Até então passaram-se alguns dias. Mas Sanada não tinha coragem de visitar o amigo: não queria ver seu rosto transbordando em decepção.

Contrariando seus planos de isolamento, parecia que Yukimura não pretendia colaborar consigo, já que pedira para uma enfermeira ligar para o seu celular, exigindo sua presença.

Sanada gostaria de poder ignorar o telefonema, mas não podia: quando tratava-se de Yukimura, Sanada não conseguia manter-se indiferente.

E agora também já não havia mais volta. O fukubuchou encontrava-se no hospital, que já lhe era tão conhecido, e automaticamente andava pelos corredores, buscando o quarto ao qual poderia se dirigir mesmo de olhos fechados.

Parado em frente a porta, respirou fundo. Não podia mais fugir da situação: bateu à porta e esperou. Esperou, mas sem obter resposta.

Estranhando, abriu a porta lentamente para encontrar o garoto de cabelos cacheados encarando fixamente a janela, perdido.

Aproximou-se até ficar ao lado da cama, inconformado com o fato de que pouquíssimos segundos ao lado do outro haviam sido suficientes para mexer consigo.

- Sanada... - voz que tanto gostava de ouvir o chamara e Sanada ignorou o tremor que percorreu seu corpo, numa pronta resposta.

Sem mais pensar, curvou-se numa avantajada mesura, antes mesmo de olhar nos olhos claros.

- Yukimura... eu... Eu sinto muito por desapontá-lo. Não cumpri o prometido e por minha causa nosso time perdeu. - amargas palavras adiadas foram postas para fora.

Após um longo período, e ainda com o corpo curvado, Sanada levantou o rosto, esperando por um tapa. Mas o tapa não veio... Afinal Yukimura não era Sanada.

Pela primeira vez em uma semana encararam-se nos olhos:

Para a surpresa de Sanada não havia incompreensão nos límpidos olhos de Yukimura, mas sim ternura. E uma mão pálida - por mais que delicada, ainda era masculina - acariciou seu rosto. Aquele que repousava na cama finalmente sorriu.

De repente o tempo curvado já não era mais tão incomodo e Sanada se permitiu perder-se no mar dos olhos claros do amigo.

- A culpa não é sua. Obrigado por liderar o time até o momento e por favor continue me substituindo com a mesma competencia, falta pouco; - dito isso, Yukimura baixou a mão que acariciava o rosto de Sanada para o ombro desse e por fim descansou-a na cama.

Yukimura voltou novamente seu olhar à janela e Sanada podia afirmar que o outro estava chateado, também por sua culpa.

Num impulso cobriu a mão, recém repousada sobre a cama, com a sua, numa tímida demonstração de afeto e fixou o olhar nas mãos agora enlaçadas, como se devido ao ardor em seu rosto não tivesse coragem para levantar o olhar.

Quando o clima entre eles já estava desconfortável a porta foi aberta:

- Com licença, Yukimura-kun. Está na hora de fazer os exames. - a mesma enfermeira, com quem falara ao telefone, avisou.

E com isso, o silêncio incômodo fora desfeito. Antes de seguir a jovem senhora o buchou da Rikkaidai lançou ao seu visitante um sorriso mais satisfeito.

Após a saída de Yukimura, decidiu também por sair, mas em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse expressar tudo aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta, tudo aquilo que não conseguia exprimir em palavras.

* * *

Ao retornar da sala de exames, não soube dizer o que lhe deixara mais deliciosamente surpreso: o fato de Sanada encontrar-se adormecido no sofá, apenas à sua espera, ou o fato de esse ter lhe deixado tão delicado presente sobre o travesseiro da cama. 

Em cima da cama havia uma única e vistosa orquídea.

Yukimura sorriu ao tocar com extremo cuidado e adoração àquela flora, a qual apelidou carinhosamente de _rapture ¹._

Uma esperança fora de série invadiu seu peito, quando questionou-se mentalmente sobre a escolha de Sanada... Teria Sanada consciência do significado do presente?

De certo que o fukubuchou sabia da paixão que ele tinha para com as flores. Mas saberia ele dos vários significados que tinha a oferenda de uma única flor e principalmente: saberia ele do significado de presentear alguém com aquela específica orquídea?

Uma rapture era a união de extremos, que normalmente não se juntariam, era a definição de perfeição. Um de seus significados vinha acompanhado de poder de cura, proteção contra doenças.

O segundo significado era caracterizado por pureza espiritual, sabedoria, delicadeza, refinamento e inocência. Essas características podiam ser justificadas pelo branco casto que constituía o miolo e a borda das pétalas. Porém esse branco ia radialmente transformando-se numa cor muito mais atraente, através da mistura do branco com amaraelo, púrpura e bordô, tornando a flor muito mais atrativa ao olhar e caracterizando seu terceiro significado: beleza e perfeição.

Levando em conta o fato de que a principal função de uma flor era de atrair polinizadores para a reprodução e que todas as belas cores, o formato original e o perfume exótico também tinham a função de auxiliar nesse processo, oferecer tal flor também poderia significar amor, paixão, virilidade e luxúria. Há ainda aqueles contem das bruxas antigas e de suas poções mágicas, que continham extratos de orquídeas e que eram consideradas afrodisíacas. - Yukimura constatou, concluindo que de um modo ou de outro a soma de todos acordos e contradições resultavam num único significado, que continha um erotismo fora do comum.

Radiante e aquecido por tais emoções, às quais não sabia dar nome, nem listar, beijou o presente com devoção, inebriando-se com seu perfume e colocou-o num copo com água, mesmo sabendo que essa não seria a melhor condição àquela orquídea, mesmo sabendo que um mero copo de vidro não estava à altura de tão complexo presente. Pelo menos o copo não roubava toda a atenção que a flor merecia.

Mais uma vez se perguntava: quem era o cego que dizia que Sanada não tinha personalidade, ou ainda que a personalidade dele não era capaz de preencher nem um post-it?

Por mais chateado que pudesse estar com o segundo lugar nos Regionais, a memória do beijo roubado ainda estava bem viva e continuava a causar tremores por todo o seu corpo. E agora com esse novo presente, não pode evitar em se sentir empolgado com a possibilidade de estar entrando em contato com um Sanada Genichirou que ninguém mais conhecia. Afinal, depois de tantos mimos e gentilezas, quem seria capaz de permanecer descontente com o fukubuchou?

Caminhou até o sofá, que ocupava quase toda uma das paredes do cômodo e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz que dormia, constatando pela enésima vez que o uniforme escolar de inverno lhe caía muito bem: o terno ficava elegante sobre os ombros largos e toda a roupa tinha um caimento perfeito sobre o corpo meticulosamente moldado pelo kendô e pelo tênis.

Mas a melhor parte de ficar observando Sanada dormir era notar que esse não escondia seu rosto sob o boné.

Incapaz de resistir à tentação, Yukimura, com suas mãos delicadas, percorreu as grossas sobrancelhas, que normalmente estavam franzidas e concediam-lhe um ar severo, mas que agora estacam relaxadas, adornando com tranquilidade os cerrados olhos de chocolate.

Os fios negros também estavam expostos: perfeitamente penteados e num corte que exprimia sensatez e maturidade. Eles eram macios e bem cuidados - Yukimura constatou ao tocá-los, num carinho preguiçoso que contrastava com a euforia que tomava seu peito, emquanto analisava concentradamente os traços de Sanada, descobrindo aos poucos mais e mais sobre sua personalidade, sobre um lado que por algum motivo ele não se deixava mostrar.

Apesar de conservador, o fukubuchou provavelmente era muito vaidoso, tendo em vista suas roupas sempre bem alinhadas e seus aparentes cuidados com o corpo.

* * *

Abriu os olhos pesados, sentindo um calor gostoso, que até então não havia entendido. 

Mais acordado, conscientizou-se de um par de braços enlaçando seus ombros e de um rosto descansando em seu pescoço, de uma respiração perto de seu ouvido causando-lhe arrepios.

Yukimura.

Sim, era Yukimura Seiichi quem o abraçava e quem dormia docemente em seus braços. E Sanada jamais imaginaria que um contato físico pudesse ser tão bom, tão certo.

Moveu-se com o objetivo de acomodar melhor o corpo delicado contra o seu, trazendo-o mais para perto, num abraço protetor e possessivo. A verdade era que nenhum recém operado tinha o direito de emanar tanta beleza e sensualidade. - Sanada concluiu.

E lá estava aquela urgência, novamente. A mesma que o fizera roubar os lábios de Yukimura na semana anterior.

Mais uma vez respirou fundo, será que pelo menos uma vez Yukimura não poderia facilitar as coisas para ele? Por que ele tinha que dormir com os lábios entreabertos de forma tão convidativa?

Cerca de duas horas depois, Yukimura abriu os olhos novamente e saudou-lhe com um sorriso e com uma deliciosa voz rouca de sono.

- Seus exames foram cansativos? - Sanada perguntou educadamente, após responder ao cumprimento do outro.

- Hai. - Yukimura respondeu e olhou para o relógio - ...daqui a pouco é hora de jantar... - comentou por fim, desgostoso.

- E qual é o problema com isso? - questionou, ainda sem soltar Yukimura, que também não parecia achar ruim estar sendo abraçado de modo tão intenso.

- Os remédios... - o garoto de cabelos cacheados respondeu, já se sentindo relativamente verde, só de imaginar o coquetel de pílulas que lhe esperava.

Em resposta, Sanada se limitou a abraçá-lo de modo mais intenso e menos tímido, notando surpresa nos olhos de Yukimura.

Com medo de uma possível reação negativa, ia preparando-se para desfazer o abraço, quando o outro começou:

- Nee, Sanada...?

- Hm...?

- Obrigado pela flor! Ela é muito bonita...!

- ...

Yukimura riu do silêncio do outro e logo continuou a falar:

- Por acaso... Você sabe o significado dessa flor?

- ... Não ... - respondeu, inseguro e pesaroso por mentir, estranhando ainda o sorriso predatório que aparecera no rosto de Seiichi.

- Entendo. - respondeu, contido.

- Eu... Só achei que de alguma forma ela se parecia com você. - comentou, revelando uma meia verdade, sabendo que Yukimura era fascinado por flores, seria ousadia demais dizer que sabia a mensagem subliminar de seu presente.

- Arigatou. - E novamente aquele sorriso estava lá, só para lhe arrancar a sanidade.

Pouco tempo depois a enfermeira tornou a bater à porta do quarto, dessa vez trazendo o jantar, pelo qual Yukimura agradeceu docemente até que a mesma houvesse saído. Em seguida fechou o semblante, realmente importunado com a idéia de jantar.

Sanada pela primeira vez pode observar a verdadeira fragilidade do buchou da Rikkaidai: sua expressão facial revelava asco, seus olhos refletiam medo. Aquela com certeza estava sendo uma experiência traumática, pela qual ninguém deveria passar, principalmente tratando-se de Yukimura.

Arrumou a bandeja que segurava no colo do menor, que já havia retornado à sua cama, tentando de tudo para diminuir o desagrado de Yukimura.

Mesmo que o outro tentasse comer devagar para não ter que tomar os remédios, logo seu prato estava vazio e Sanada lhe extendia um pratinho com cápsulas de diversas cores e tamanhos, as aquais o garoto recém operado deveria tomar em no mínimo duas levas.

Yukimura lançou-lher um olhar de súplica ao qual Sanada adoraria sucumbir, mas não podia. Por pior que fossem os comprimidos, eles eram para o bem daquele que amava.

Insistindo, Sanda disse:

- Nós queremos você de volta às quadras, assim como você também o deseja. - e se estapeou mentalmente. Não era aquilo que queria dizer: mais do que queria Yukimura de volta às quadras, queria Yukimura de volta para si. E doía muito não poder dizer tudo isso abertamente.

Sanada nem desconfiava se Seiichi sabia ou não da natureza de seus sentimentos, mas sabia que uma terceira pessoa enxergava bem essa situação, porém não julgava: Renji. Nada passava desapercebido aos olhos do mestre, mesmo que de olhos fechados durante a maioria do tempo, ele via rudo com muita clareza e racionalidade.

Mas Yanagi Renji não era o seu problema. Yanagi bem sabia de seu real problema e se propusera a ajudar casp fosse essa a vontade do fukubuchou. Também prometera não revelar esse segredo, mesmo que Sanada nem imaginasse o amigo fazendo fofoca.

- Seiichi... - o mais alto já não tinha mais forças para insistir - É um mal para uma causa muito maior.

- ... - essa foi a vez de Yukimura ficar calado.

- Eu quero você de volta, saudável. - disse aos olhos claros, dessa vez sem fugir, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar no mínimo vermelho.

E desa vez observou Seiichi responder com um genuíno sorriso, aceitando os comprimidos. Ele virou-se, de modo que não pudesse ser visto e minutos depois já havia ingerido toda a medicação.

Um pouco mais tranquilo, tomou gentilmente o copo das mãos do outro, aproveitando o momento para voltar a sentir sua pele. Por mais que pudesse soar como besteira ou exagero, o que Sanada podia dizer era que tornara-se viciado em Yukimura Seiichi, quase ao ponto de sentir seu corpo convulsionar, em caso de abstinência.

Abandonando a bandeja e a louça suja numa mesa, mas uma vez postou-se ao lado do menor.

- Desculpe pelo incômodo. Agi como uma criança, não é mesmo? - o dono de perfeitos cachos suspirou, amargurado.

- Tudo bem. Você ainda não é um adulto e nem mesmo um adulto saberia como lidar com essa situação. Ninguém teria a sua coragem.

O buchou levantou-se da cama lentamente, até estar seguramente de pé.

- Talvez eu seja diferente porque tenho muitas expectativas... Ou porque lutei e luto por um futuro novo... - "ao seu lado" - completou mentalmente. - Mas não precisa ficar tão preocupado. Eu não vou quebrar, Genichirou.

- Eu sei que não. - confirmou por impulso. Aliás, sempre era conduzido por impulso, quando o assunto era Yukimura.

- Então me prove. - Yukimura desafiou, com olhos dissumulados.

Sem mais pensar, Sanada trouxe Yukimura para mais perto de si e depois de abraçá-lo com toda a vontade que tinha, terminou completamente com a distância que havia entre eles, num beijo muito desejado por ambos.

Agora o recém operado estava acordado, agora ele correspondia ao beijo, agora suas línguas dançavam num ritimo próprio: íntimo e cúmplice, tornando-se ainda mais completo por meio de abraços e afagos.

Passaram-se dias, horas ou minutos quando apartaram o beijo, não sabiam ao certo.

Yukimura escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, dengoso, enquanto as mãos do mesmo descansavam desinibidas em seu torax. Sanada pode sentir o sorriso contra sua pele.

- Arigatou, Genichirou. - agradeceu, rindo internamente de si mesmo: achara que matar a saudade das emoções compartilhadas na semana passada seria bom, mas nunca imaginara que seria milhões de vezes melhor... não mesmo.

O fukubuchou não encontrou palavras para responder.

- Gomenasai. - se desculpou e o corpo do outro se retesou em resposta.

- Eto... Eu comprei a flor sabendo sim do significado dela. - confessou tímido e sentindo seu corpo gelar ao observar os olhos claros escurecerem.

- Bom, isso significa que temos duas dívidas por aqui... - comentou, casual - Eu preciso agradecer pelo presente de modo mais apropriado... E alguém precisa se redimir pela mentira... - responderu, enlaçando a cintura do ainda tenso fukubuchou e acariciando despretenciosamente suas costas.

"Comigo você pode fazer o que quiser." - Sanada respondeu em pensamentos, mal acreditando que finalmente estavam juntos.

- Mas está tarde... Será que não seria melhor você voltar para casa? - Yukimura perguntou, provocando.

- Eu posso ficar com você essa noite. - respondeu com uma voz rouca e contida.

- Que bom. Com certeza vai cuidar melhor de mim do que qualquer enfermeira. Nee, Genichirou?

- Ah. - concordou, notando apenas posteriormente a malícia contida naquelas palavras. - Como quiser, Seiichi...

- Nesse caso... - inflou as bochechas como uma criança contrariada. - Para começar você poderia se redimir por não ter vindo me visitar até agora. - a expressão infantil foi substituída pou um sorriso de beleza perversa.

Dessa vez Sanada ficara realmente surpreso, Diante de seus olhos Yukimura já havia mudado de criança para homem por algum número de vezes considerável e apenas naquele dia.

"Mas se é jogar que ele quer..." - pensou, carregando Seiichi até o sofá e sentandose, de modo que o corpo menor ficasse sobre o seu. - "Estamos apenas começando." - concluiu, se rendendo aos caprichos do buchou. Afinal, aquele era o marco de um novo futuro para os dois.

* * *

_1- (Nota básica: ¹: rapture é o nome desse tipo de orquídea, seu nome significa êxtase.)_

_2- Agora, respondendo ás reviews de "Mou Mayoi wa Nai":_

_Takagi Mila-san:_

_Antes de mais nada, obrigada por ter lido! Bom...dessa vez as flores entraram em cena mesmo...hehe...acho que não dá pra olhar para o Yukimura sem pensar em orquídeas! _

_Acho que dá pra perceber que por mais que eu ame o Yukimura, eu amo ainda mais o Sanada! Sério... eu acho que ele é um personagem bem complexo!_

_Domo arigatou pela review e dia 22 sai o BAS do Ouji e do Kanesaki! _

_Leti-buchou:_

_Buchoooooooooouuu...!! Obrigada por ter lido!! Honto ni..._

_Escrever cute pair é divertidíssimo!!! meu próximo objetivo é RikkaiD1!!_

_3- Agora os comentários da escritora surtada:_

_A fic foi escrita também no cursinho, que nem a Mou Maiyoi wa Nai... só que num momento de abstração pós primeira fase da fuvest...aliás, falando em 1a fase... Passei!! Tô mega feliz!_

_Sim, sim, sim... a fic ta melosa, mas eu precisava descarregar a tensão, poxa... amanhã eu tenho vestibular do Mackenzie! E também na hora de escrever a coisa não ficou tão legal quanto na cabeça...à isso nós damos o nome de ansiedade!!_

_Pretendo continuar essa série de historinhas SanaYuki...qual vai ser o próximo fato eu não sei, depende das músicas lançadas no BAS009...E se possível, no próximo vai ter limonada! (deus, uma vez perva, sempre perva...fala sério!hahaha...) e no próximo eu vou fazer um Sanada MUITO sádico... vamos dar trabalho para o buchou...huhu..._

_Sobre "A Viagem" 13 ... logo vai estar online... é que estou pesquisando mais e mais sobre Queenstown..._

_Domo arigatou pela leitura! Comentários, sugestões e ameaças de morte são sempre bem vindos! ;)_

_Kissus!_


End file.
